


Sunshine and Bullets

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Up, Misunderstandings, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: Dean and Cas fight again. Cas, frustrated and angry and sad, disappears himself to the other side of the world.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Sunshine and Bullets

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, thekingslover :)
> 
> The prompt was: You took a bullet for me ([from this prompt list](https://thekingslover.tumblr.com/post/626554197404516352/bucky-plums-barnes-50-clich%C3%A9-tropes-and-prompts))

Dean and Cas fight again. Cas, frustrated and angry and sad, disappears himself to the other side of the world.

He’s standing on sand, looking out over a vast ocean with crushing waves. It’s sunny there, not like the darkness of Dean’s front porch. Cas stretches out his tired limbs, letting the warmth seep in. It burns away his anger and his frustration until he’s left only with misery.

Dean didn’t mean the things he said. Cas knows he spoke out of fear, for himself, for his brother, and even, misguidedly, for Cas, who stood in the way of the bullets meant for the other two.

Cas bathes in the sunlight. He’s listening though, past the seagulls, and the cars and planes and freighters. Beyond the countless noises and heartbeats, from humans and otherwise, to a small house on the other side of the world.

To Dean, as he sits on the side of their bed, and prays, “I didn’t mean it, Cas. Please come back.”

Cas doesn’t open his eyes. He doesn’t need to. All he has to do is follow the love that connects them, no matter the distance, like a bit of string connecting their hearts.

“Cas,” Dean says, breathless and close, and Cas knows he has arrived.

He opens his eyes to the sight of Dean shoving himself off the bed. Dean moves a strong step forward, then stops, face crumpled and uncertain.

“I cannot be harmed, Dean.” Cas tried to tell him earlier, but Dean was too frightened then, to listen. “Not by bullets.”

“I know.” Dean dangles his arms loosely at his sides, hands flexing in and out of fists. “I know that, but…” He sighs and his shoulders slouch. For such a proud man, he looks small. “I know, when I stop to think about it, that you’ll be okay. But when it’s you in danger, and there’s no time to think…”

“Dean.”

“It’s scary, alright? I don’t like it.”

Cas no longer stands in sunlight, but this is much the same. He basks in the warm glow of Dean’s love. He takes a step closer, ready to burn in it.

“I shouldn’t have taken it out on you,” Dean says. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too.”

“No, Cas. You don’t have to -”

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” Truth known, he’d been showing off a little. He liked proving to Dean that he was invincible, but in trying to prove himself capable, he forgot the human horror of watching the person you love put themselves in harm’s way. “Next time, I will fly all of us to safety instead.”

Dean nods. “Yeah, okay.” He looks at Cas, gaze soft now, with the hurt and anger no longer between them. He eases closer, and Cas does, too.

They come together somewhere in the middle. Dean wraps Cas in his his arms, and Cas covers Dean with his wings.

They are safety and love, and when Dean kisses him, Cas would rather be here than anywhere else in the world, no matter how sunny.


End file.
